Broken Link: Mystery of the Avatar
by strykerhawke
Summary: Not a true .hack fic. It has most of the towns, character classes and a few names from the series game and anime so sorry about this .hack enthusiasts


_The small ocean village of Langoud. Here an adventure is about to take place, one of mystery and action. Its mid spring, Dawn_

Walking down from the fountain in the middle of the village was a young man in his late teens. He was carrying a bag full of supplies and a sword. He stopped at the front of his friends house, turning around he glanced at his home that he was now leaving. He didn't want to but he knew if he didn't do anything, he didn't want to think what would happen, be it good or bad.

"I'm gonna miss this place. I'll be back one day." he had a small grin come to his face as a memory passed through his mind. A fond memory of his friend as she would always wake him during the morning to watch the sun rise or to prepare for the day ahead. But that was a childhood memory, one lost to someone trying to find the meaning of a dream.

The morning mist now was starting to wane and the dew drenched grass was a little loud to walk in. But he had a way, sprinkle a little bit of crush snapdragon powder. It sucked up the water leaving a nice dry walk way. He couldn't afford to wake anyone up right now. He had prepared for this in a days time. He told no one, not his friend, not any of the village elders, not even his mother.

He was right outside the gates when his cloak was caught on something.

"Nice going. sigh Well looks like I can't win em all." He was a little disappointed at this minor snag.

"That's right. And where do you think you're off to this early in the morning?" a voice from behind shrewdly spoke.

"Uh...Ma...Maya. What are you doing up? This early?" he struggled with his words from his newly found lack of stealth abilities.

"I believe I asked you first. Its common courtesy that you answer a lady when she speaks to a man, Cam." Maya was good, very good. She knew how Cam thought. She knew that he would have to due to an oath he took from Maya's father. "And as the Daughter of the Village leader, I command you to tell me; Where are you going?"

"Hey, you used that one already. We agreed that you'd only use it once a month." Cam was one to always remember a promise or agreement. Especially ones that Maya made. Nothing's more deadlier than a woman's wrath, be they mother, sister, daughter or friend.

"Look, its cute when you try to get yourself out of a conversation but I'm not letting go until you tell me what you're doing." He knew Maya was true to her word, whether he liked it or not. He started with how he had this dream. A dream of a girl. It had to do with the pendant he wore; the one his mother gave him. He continued on, telling her about why he must go.

"So that's it huh? There's no changing your mind?" Maya asked, Cam shook his head. "Well...I'm going with you, No need for you to travel alone." Maya declared.

"What? No way! Rodimus' would kill me for taking his only daughter away from him...then there'd be rumours going around about..." he tried his best not to be so loud. But it couldn't be helped.

"Please??" Maya thought that maybe if she did the cute whining girl bit, that maybe Cam would let her go. Cam shook his head. "Awww, but Cam you never let me do anything." She stomped her foot on the ground.

"You used that one already too." He chuckled. "I'm not letting you come with me. Please understand that I don't want anything unnecessary to happen to you or anyone."

"Fine, but see if I help you next time...." Cam knew she wasn't really mad.

"One last thing. Please I want you to look after mother. I'm all she has and I know she trusts you. So please take care of her while I'm gone. I don't want her to worry too much about Me." He smiled and took off another necklace he wore. "Give her this, tell her I'll take it back when I come home." Cam put the necklace in her hand and closed it.

"But...alright. I promise." Maya couldn't protest to this. Especially since Cam's mother was the village's healer and had the only medicine store around.

Cam now started on with his journey. Leaving his home, his friend and his mother behind.

"You better come back!!!!" Maya yelled to Cam. "At least I hope you do...for your mother's sake." She saw him off with a frown on her face.

It has now been a few hours since Cam left his home. He felt a little bad about leaving his mother by herself. Not telling her the reason for his leaving. But it was better this way. At least he knew Maya would take care of her.

"Alright...now I guess I should make my way to the next town over and see if I can catch a ride to the nearest city to ask around..." Cam was looking at a map trying to find his way. "Hmm...sigh looks like I'll have to pass through Macalania Woods."

He studied it and to no avail he had no choice but to walk through the Macalania Woods. The place crawled with thieves and wild beasts.

"Lets hope I get through safely. I just have to remember all what Rodimus taught me and I'll be fine." It was more his inexperience that scared him than the other dangers of the woods. But Cam was confident in his skills.

He was taught under the Village leader Rodimus, whom was taught by his father Auron who was once a warrior of the Silver Knights that resided in the provinces capital: The Water City of Mac Anu. The Silver Knights were known for their skills, most being Blade Masters and Long Arms.

Many people can handle an ordinary weapon but it takes real skill to be called one of several many names, depending on their choice of weapon. Strong Arm and King of Fighters are title given to fighters, the latter only given to the strongest. Long Arm is a master of lances and staffs, striking quickly and hard. Heavy Axeman wields their axe with strong precision and grace. Blade Master wields swords with an amazing style of power and skill unmatched by no other. A Blade Master can have several titles such as Twin Blade, one who uses small swords such as daggers or sabres and wield them with high agility and speed with deadly accuracy. Heavy Blades use the larger two handed swords but aren't as fast. And finally the Wavemasters are any one person who uses magic, normally not carrying any sort of weapon with an exception of scrolls or a small staff. Similar to a wizard or witch, a Wavemaster has a higher status in the use of magic. They can be deadly and Summon even the great spirits that control the elements to using simple healing spells to increasing ones own strength and alter an enemies own body.

"I just have to believe that I am a Blade Master. I handle the power of my sword with great precision and...oomph." Cam tripped over a rock that was in the middle of the path. Cam was too busy being lost in his thoughts that he forgot to watch where he was going. "Great going Cam. You sure know how to keep yourself busy with making yourself seem like a **KLUTZ!!** Maybe I should've waited until tomorrow to leave. Today just isn't my day."

Unbeknownst to Cam, 2 men were watching him from the trees. They signalled to each other to jump Cam and overwhelm him. Almost instantaneously they jumped from the branches and were on the ground in front of Cam. Both men took a fighting stance but drew no weapons. Cam quickly held the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it if the need be. Again with lightning speed, one of the men jumped over Cam and was behind him.

"I will not let you take what is not yours." Cam shouted as he unsheathed his sword. Quickly the man in front of Cam kicked the sword out of his hand as the other gave him a swift kick to the back of the head. Cam watched as he fell, his vision getting blurred as he went down. And as if it were timed right, he passed out once he hit the ground.

"I think Rin told us to take anyone we meet prisoner. That would make the second one in the past 9 days." The first man said.

"Lets take him back to the camp then get back to guard duty." The second man said. picking up Cam and disappearing into the bush.

Back at the thieves camp. Their leader, Rin, was the second famous thief throughout the provinces. He had ordered anyone travelling the Macalania Woods to be taken prisoner and their belongings apprehended. Their newly found captive, Cam, was now sitting in a cell by himself. He was bound by rope with his hands behind his back, his stuff seized. He was helpless. The cell Cam was held in was soon broken into by a big guy who held a club.

He held his club in one hand and grabbed Cam with the other, picking him up as if he were just a small doll to him. Cam was then taken to another room to be beaten and interrogated for information about his pendant and where he had gotten it. Cam said nothing.

"What do we do know?" one of the men asked the guard he was with.

"I don't know. Put him in the other room with that mute girl. I doubt they will escape. He can't get anywhere in his condition and she's too weak and small to even cause us trouble." The guard rasped as they opened up the cell and threw Cam in.

Cam was now unconscious again. He saw nothing but blackness all around him. but in the corner of his eye he saw a light. He turned to see a girl, she was emitting the light. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was dressed in a pure white dress. She started moving her mouth, talking to Cam but no words came. He tried to say something but his voice did not come. Nothing was heard except for a loud, slow dripping of water that seemed to echo everywhere. He knew who this person, or thing, was. But he had not known what to call her or why she's trying to talk to him. This girl was the girl that has been seeing him in his dreams, trying to get him to find her. But as to why she wants Cam is still unknown to him.

_A lot has happened to Cam since he left the village of Langoud. Having no choice but to enter the woods of Macalania to getting caught and taken prisoner by Rin and his thieves. Who is this girl that Cam seems to see all the time I his dreams? Will he ever escape Rin's prison?_


End file.
